machinegodfandomcom-20200213-history
Shopping Trip
Whiskey and burned toast the breakfast of champions. Sam sat in his office, feet up on the desk and glass in hand as he waited for a read receipt from Sirius. A loud bark drew his attention to the shaggy grey dog that had just appeared by the door. "Good boy." Sam said, "Suppose we better give you a name..Clarice!" He decided. "Shhhh.. dont tell Tina. Its my ex-wifes name... she was a bitch too!" he sat back with a wry chuckled and filed Clarice away for future use. The dog flickered and disappeared just as the door bell sounded. Sam peered down at the monitor. A girl? that made a change from the usual downtown scum and errant Hivers that got in there. Skinny thing with nice long legs, he popped his head to the side as he made a study of her. Long hair and glasses. School uniform gave him some ideas for Tina's next dress up session. He sipped his whiskey and took a bite out of the black crusted toast. She was nervous, not surprising really. He watched as she fumbled her way through the store and eventually managed to knock some of the merchandise over. "Aw shit." Sam murmured as he dragged himself up and out into the shop. A red head, he noticed. Couldn't really tell from the green screen. "Need any help there...ah..miss?" he asked, trying not to think too hard about the school uniform. Newo was still picking up some of the knocked off items on the floor, when a voice came from behind her. "AH" she let out a scream, accidentally tossing the object in her hand. It wobbled through the air, before landing with a suck on the ceiling lamp where it wobbled and caused the light to creek a bit as it rocked back and fourth. "I...um...was looking...and hit a shelf...I was trying to pick it up...sorry..." she mumbled all of it out in an avalanche of words. "I am...was...looking for something..." she said before mumbling to herself, "That's obvious..." She stood up straighter trying to act confident she was even taller standing up. She looked at him and back to the shelves. "I need...help...I think...I don't know what I am looking for..." she mumbled. It was easy to tell she was in over her head even being here. Sam sucked in a deep breath, this was an adult entertainment shop, not a sex-ed clinic. Why oh why did people think he was qualified to advise on their sexual misadventures. He had to admit however that he possessed a certain level of insight, given his proximity to the Subject matter. He put his hands on his hips and looked the girl up and down, was she..? Nope none of his business. "So what you have miss is a basic decision tree. Decision number one are you putting it on or putting it in? Decision two do you want length, girth or mechanical assistance? Number three will this be a solo adventure or a full contact sport? Then, if you are going it alone we get technical, do you have aspirations towards a fully integrated AR experience, something I personally recommend but that means an exosuit or implants.. so whats it gonna be? State your preference and if you have the Creds I'll deal your poison." Newo let out a nervous snort. "Full contact?" she silently questioned, "So..solo." she said twiddling her thumbs in front of herself. "Both, I don't need a machine to do it..." she looked around a bit more, the selection was over whelming and she never expected there to be so many variations on the same thing but they be so completely different. But she remembered his first question. She wasn't sure how to answer. "I was looking...for...um...for lingerie and um...something...for inside..." she mumbled. Her cheeks burning hot. Talking to some old stranger about her plans, and her wanton desire to overly enjoy herself. Sam shrugged and reached for a black box from the top shelf and handed it over. She opened it up and went to pull out the contents but Sam pushed it closed again. "What you going to do, wave it around? This isn't Olivanders..." she gave him a blank look, "Old earth movie, don't tell me you haven't seen it? The wand chooses the wizard Harry! Still nothing? Kids these days... trust me, take it home try it out, it will change your life. Lingerie is on the rack by the till...Boris!" She jumped with fright as he continued to yell. "Boris get up here." A few seconds later a huge bear of a man entered the room. "Sorry boss, you call me?" "Yes I call you you lumbering beef stake. The girl wants to make a purchase. Ring it up and take the Creds." "Yes boss," he said with a broad friendly smile, "this way please." He indicated the till while Sam lost interest in the whole affair and wandered back to continue his breakfast. Newo took the box and the outfit she picked to the counter. "Sorry for being a bother." she said placing them on the counter before taking out a small device. It was an older model cred bank. "I..thank you both for the help." she stammered still nervous, as he rang the items up. Waiting for the total so she could hand over her credits, and make the train home. And hope her parents hadn't arrived home yet. Once she had paid and left she need to rush to the train, get home put this stuff away and make it to the clinic in time.